The subject technology is generally directed to computer-implemented disease identification and detection of outbreaks of diseases.
A medical professional responsible for diagnosing a patient may be hesitant to diagnose the patient with an uncommon condition, for example, due to his/her own unfamiliarity with the condition or due to his/her own inability to believe that the condition is occurring. Also, the medical professional may be unfamiliar with other recent diagnoses in his/her geographic area. As a result, an outbreak of a rare medical condition in a geographic area (e.g., polio in the Chicago metropolitan area) may be difficult to detect or may not be detected until the condition becomes very widespread. As the foregoing illustrates a new approach for disease identification and detection of outbreaks of diseases may be desirable.